The Way I Am
by Degrassigurlondeck16
Summary: This story is about Manny having a baby name Winter with Craig and something horrible happening to Winter.....this story will eventually lead to Manny and Jay hooking up. Please read and review....i promise you wont regret it.
1. Looking Back

Looking in the mirror, I see a sad, depressed teenager. Somebody nobody would want to be associated with. A girl boys go to only to have a good time...never falling in love with. "Mommy, mommy!!!!!!", Winter said breaking Manuella's deep trance. "What's wrong with my little princess?", Manuella asked her 1yr old daughter. "I had that dream again, mommy, but this time he took me away, mommy, he took me away." That dream Winter was referring to was actually real. It happened 2 months after Winter was born.

One year ago...Em I think I'm in love, said a very happy Manuella(back then known as Manny). "Manny, how do you know that for sure, I mean you only known him for 3 weeks, I think you're moving too fast,slow down." "Whatever Emma, face it you hate to see me happy, you're just like the rest of them...only they don't smile in my face and talk behind my back." "Are you calling me two-faced, by this time Emma and Manny were so close they look as if they were going to kiss, "because you know I'm far from that." "I am calling you two-faced because you are,you stuck-up bitch" Before Emma can hit her Sean, Emma's on again off again boyfriend came in between them, "Hey you guys are best-"Used to be, Manny cut him off, "I'll come by and get my stuff later, I'm moving in with Craig." And with that Manny was gone never seen at Degrassi again.

"Did you even come home last night?" Manny asked a drunken Craig. "That's none of your business bitch, now come gimme some sex." "No!!! Get your dirty, drunk hands off me!!!!!!!" Manny ran around their tiny apartment trying to rid of Craig. "Emma was right-I should've never moved in with you", Manny yelled, stopping to catch her breath. Bad mistake. As soon as Manny turned around BAM!!!!! Craig gave her a hard blow to her face. "Didn't I tell you never talk to that stupid slut ever again?...Bitch you trying my patience" Craig headed to the door "I'm going to Ashley's for the night...don't wait up. Ashley was Craig first and only love. You probably asking yourself ..If Craig loves Ashley then why he cheating on her with Manny. Well that's because Ashley doesn't take up with Craig's bullshit like Manny do, so he takes his anger out on Manny. "Emma, he hit me again, I don't want to live like this Em", Manny expressed to Emma. "Manny...I hate hearing you cry...Manny please come back to Degrassi-hold on Sean wants to talk to you- "Manny what the fuck is wrong with you, I remember a strong girl who didn't take crap from no one, I don't even know who you are." And with that Manny hung up to go plan her escape.

Meanwhile...

Over at Ashley's house... "Oh Craig",Ashley whispered as Craig passionately kissed her.  
"I've missed you so much baby", Craig said in between kisses. Speaking of babies...Craig I'm pregnant!!! "Are you serious", Craig asked,smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, I went to the doctors yesterday and he said were going to be parents!!!" "Then, lets go out and celebrate, baby", Craig said swooping Ashely off her feet and headed out the door.


	2. The Past Always Have A Hold On You

Manny was estatic that Craig hasn't came by for three days straight. She's been very sick lately and she didnt need his bullshit. "I can't believe I'm finally leaving", Manny said to herself,while heading out the door,bags in her hands. "Where you think you going?",Craig asked when he opened the door. "Uh...Uh...you know what Craig, I'of the shit you put me through...so I'm leaving. "Ok...bye, oh dont forget to shut the door on the way out!!!!" Manny was happy but crushed. She thought he would have at least put up a fight or even begged her to stay.

Manny was getting out of the taxi...parked right in front of Emma's house. "I hope they accpet me back into their house after everything I did", Manny thought to herself as she rang the doorbell. "I dont no Mom, I wasnt expecting nobody!!!!" Manny heard Emma yelled just before she opened the door. "MANNY!!!!!", was all Emma could say before hugging her and pulling her into the house. "Why didnt you call me back...I thought something happened to you...Don't ever scare me like that...and this went on and on for hours before Spike interjected. "Emma take a breath why dont you...come on Manny you must be starving. Before Manny could say something she felt a strong urge to throw up...and she did right on Emma. "Wow I feel loved",Emma said while taking of her t-shirt and heading down to the basement. "Honey, are you coming down with the flu???,Spike asked her while cleaning up Manny's remains of what used to be fries and a hamburger. "Yea, I think so...is it ok if I stay here until I get my own place?" Manny asked hoping she said yes. "Do you even have to ask...Manny we all love you here and you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

The next day Manny took a long hot shower..while Emma was getting ready. Manny came out hot shower feeling and looking like a new person. Emma was picking out an outfit to wear because today Sean and her were going on a date...manny too. "Are you sure Sean wont mind...I mean I don't want to ruin your groove", Manny said. "Whatever Manny, you're coming and that's that." Sean and Jay walked down to the basement as soon as Emma was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Sean was so to surprise to see Manny, he tripped down the last two steps. "Manny!!!!, I'm so glad to see you",Sean said hugging her(a little too hard). "Thanks Sean...I'm glad to see you too", Manny said looking at this mysterious boy by the stairs. The mysterious boy was doing the same and he liked what he saw. Manny was wearing a white t-shirt that had "Goregeous" written all over it in yellow,and some skinny leg blue jeans and some white heels...all thanks to Emma's wardrobe. "Um...what is he doing here?", Emma said obvisiously irrated. "He came to tag along...and he has a name...Jay", Jay said extending his hand out to Manny. "Manny", Manny said. "I know".

At the dot, everyone was coming up and hugging Manny as if she was a celebrity. "Um...you guys I'm not feeling well", Manny said holding her stomach. "Let me take you home, we wouldn't want to interuppt the love birds date", Jay said while standing up toleave. "Nooooooooooo", Emma said,"I'll take her home". Sean, Jay, Emma, and Manny all left the dot and headed toward the Nelson's household. "Emma why dont you like Jay?", Manny asked as they were walking home. "Long story, I'll tell you later", Emma replied. "Manny, what's wrong?",Emma asked when they made their way to into Emma room. "What you mean?" Manny asked "I mean you been sick alot lately...have you and Craig had unprotected sex?",Emma asked "Yes, and come to think of it...I haven't had my period yet!!!!" Manny exclaimed. The next moring Manny and Emma were in the bathroom waitin on the results of the pregency test. "Emma what if I am...what am I going to do?" Manny said while tears ran down her face. "You're going to love him or her unconditionally without Craig and you're going to be a good mother.",Emma said while rubbing Manny's back. The results were in. "Em... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Note to Readers: Okay if you are wondering why Emma is so skeptical around Jay its because she doesn't trust him with Manny because he uses women and Manny and Jay never met and Emma never had a STD. O and just so you konw Emma and Manny are 16 years old.**


	3. Untold Secrets

I couldn't't get the test results out of my head.

"I'm pregnant and lonely",I cried while Emma tried to console me.

"Manny it's okay, you're going to get through this just fine,"Emma said.

The next day was a little better than last night.

"Manny are you ok?",Spike asked her at the breakfast table.

"Um...no I'm pregnant...and I totally understand if you don't want me here anymore,"Manny said while running to the basement.

Meanwhile at Craig's house:

"Craig,baby what's on your mind?",Ashley asked.

"Nothing, I just miss my old friends",Craig said somewhat telling the truth.

Though Craig did miss his friends,he missed Manny the most. Not that he missed her because he realized he was in love with her, but because he needed someone to beat on and mentally break them down.

"Ashely,pack your bags...Were going to Degrassi"

Back at the Nelson's:

"Manny wait!!!!!!" Emma and Spike said while running after Manny.

"Manny you didn't let me finish, its ok you're pregnant...we can work through this",Spike said.

"What am I going to do...I have no money...no job...and what about school?",Manny asked sounding defeated.

"First of all do you want to keep the baby?,Spike asked now sitting across from Manny.

Many nodded her head as if to say yes. Manny was excited that Spike let her stay and was going to help raise her baby.

"I so glad I have you Emma and I'm sorry for all the things I put you and you're family through when I was younger" Manny said before she went into a deep sleep.

The next day Manny and Emma headed out to the store to go shopping before Manny went back to school tomorrow.

"Emma do I look fat in this?",Manny asked while wearing a gray hoodie that said "Single" and some baggy black pants.

"No...but that's not cute, Manny just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to dress ugly", Emma said while stepping out of the dressing room with a black fitted t-shirt with the words "Canadians do it Best" in green and some black jeans that have green stuff on it.

"Um...excuse me I don't mean to be nosy, but you said she was pregnant?" Ashley asked Emma.

"Yea...and?"Emma asked with an attitude

"No I didn't mean it like...I'm new to the neighborhood and I'm looking for people to hang with" Ashley stated back.

"O okay well Manny is in the dressing room she'll be out in a few seconds...I'll introduce you to her.",Emma said feeling like and idiot for snapping on her.

When Manny walked out of the dressing room and saw Ashley she almost shitted on herself. Thoughts started racing through her head. "What if she came looking for a fight...what if Craig told her and now she wants to kill me". Manny slowly walk towards Emma and Ashley. As she was getting closer she noticed a slight bump on Ashley's stomach. That motherfucker got me and her pregnant. Oh I'm not biting my tongue no more she has to know **NOW!!!!** was all Manny could think about.

"Good you're out...Manny this is" Emma said before Manny cut her off.

"Ashley I know...look um you may not know me but I know you."Manny stated with an attitude.

"And how is that?",Ashley said balling up her fist ready for a fight.

Emma just stood back and silently prayed Manny wouldn't go off on this girl here at her favorite store.

"I been sleeping with you're man...and he got me pregnant",Manny said practically yelling

"Oh...so you the **PATHETIC BITCH** that Craig was talking to me about",Ashley retorted

"Oh...I got your pathetic bitch...bitch",Manny said while slapping Ashley in the face.

And with that the fight was on. Manny grabbed a chunk of Ashley's hair and swung her around the store. Manny was punching Ashley left and right. Manny had Ashley on the ground at this time punching her in the face. Emma was running around the store looking for security. By the time she called it was too late. Emma found both Manny and Ashely on the floor. Manny was bleeding uncontrollably and so was Ashley.

"Manny what happened to you?",Emma said racing to Manny's side

"Em...my...my...baby",Manny said before blacking out.

* * *

**NOTE TO READERS: SORRY FOR ALL THE NOTES THIS IS THE LAST ONE...NOBODY IN DEGRASSI KNOWS ASHLEY EXPECT MANNY AND ASHLEY AND MANNY ARE BOTH 3 MONTHS PREGNANT...HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!**


	4. Emma's Lies

Emma paced back and forth in the hospital building waiting for the doctor to come back to tell her if Manny was alright or not.

"Emma Nelson?" asked the doctor.

"Yes...how is Manny...please tell me she's alright", Emma said with panic in her voice

"Yes Miss Nelson both miss Santos and Miss. Kerwin are in stable condition, but we want to keep them here at the hospital overnight to run some test.", replied the doctor matter-of-factly

"And the baby?", Emma asked

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about", the doctor said with much hesistation.

"What...what is going on?", Emma said nearly screaming.

Just then Craig walked into the hospital Frantically. He had just heard about the whole incident. "If that bitch made me lose my baby i swear i'm going to kill both her and that slut Emma" Craig said to himself.

"I was running some test and it shows that both babies are underdeveloped to be 3 months old. Now this is a serious matter that we have to handle right away because if not the babies can come out mentally disabled." the doctor said with a serious tone.

"The babies?" Craig asked scaring both the doctor and Emma

"Cra...Craig what are you doing here?" Emma stuttered

"Coming to see my baby and girlfriend...is she having twins?" Craig asked oblivious to the fact Manny was pregnant with his baby.

"No...you sick bastard, Manny is pregnant with YOUR baby...I hope that dumb bitch Ashley do lose her baby!!!!", Emma spat

Craig inched closer to Emma's face so only she can hear what he was about to say.

"Look you slut...if anything happen to my baby and Ashley i will make sure you and your precious friend never walk again, o and tell manny me and her have some catching up to do", Craig said

As Craig was walking off he heard someone call his name.

"Craig!!!", jay said with a harsh tone

Jay had heard everything that Craig said to Emma and he was furious that anybody would threaten his best friend's girl and his girl-Manny.

"Yeah...and you are?" Craig said with an attitiude

"I will be your worst nightmare if you don't stay away from my bestfriend girl and my future wife you pussy." Jay said putting much Emphasis on the last word.

And with that Craig stomred off to go see his girlfriend and baby.

"Thanks Jay for having my back...you didn't have to do that." Emma said staring at Jay

"Yea, I do, you're like a sister to me Emma and I really dig Manny ,I wanna be with her", Jay said surprising both himself and Emma.

"Ok, but where's Sean?", Emma asked while waving for the doctor to come back.

"He's stuck in traffic, but he's on the way...why don't you go and see Manny ,I'll come with Sean when he comes.

"Ok",Emma said before turning to talk to the doctor.

"Can I go see Manny now", Emma asked the doctor with irration iin her voice.

"Yes, but she's unconsious,so she may not respond", the doctor replied before walking off.

Inside the Manny's hospital room Emma felt like shit. She's been keeping a secret and she was ready to let Manny know.

"Hey Manny I know you unconsious right now and im kinda glad...manny alot has happened after you left to go to vancover with craig.", Emma started off.

"Well, you see after you left Sean and I decided we was ready to further our relationship-you konw go all the way...anyways we went all the way without protection and two weeks later i found out i was pregnant." ,Emma said before stopping to catch her breath.

All the while Sean and Jay were outside the door listening to every word Emma was saying. Sean wanted to the hear what the secret was thinking it was something that had to do with Manny and the naked pics that had once graced the halls of Degrassi High. Sean never thought his Emma would do anything like that. "That bitch, I can't believed she never told me" sean thought in his head.

"Anyways, Emma continued, "when i found out at first I was happy...but then Sean told me he wanted to wait until he was at least 30 to have kids because he didn't want to struggle to raise them...and so i had and abortion. I know what you probably saying "that hypcritical bitch"...and i deserve that, thats why i begged you to keep this baby", Emma said now crying uncontrolablly, "Please Manny when you wake promise me you'll still be there for me because I know when Sean hear's about this he's going to leave me", Emma said now rubbing Manny's stomach.

"Bitch!!!!", Sean screamed

Emma turned around to see the back of Sean's head and realized that she just lost the love her life and the father of the child that's growing inside of her that she doesn't even know about.


	5. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 5:

Manny's POV:

"Why cant I talk to Emma? I wanna say it's okay that she had an abortion and no she's not a hypocritical bitch",and Sean needs to stop being mad at her. I heard the doctor say I was unconsious,but what about my baby"  
As soon as Manny was going to drift off into more thoughts, she heard a voice that made the hairs on her skin stand up.

"Well,well isn't it Manny SLUTOS",Craig said with a sinster tone.

"O my gosh,was all Manny could think about,"who the hell let him in?"

"Look,I'm going to make this clear,Craig began,"I know you're pregnantand all I gotta say is this baby better be healthy,and I'm going to take it away from you no matter what you say",Craig said spraying his hot breath on Manny.

"Over my dead body",Manny thought.

"Hey!!",an unfamiliar voice said startling Craig

"O no,not Captain-Save-A-Hoe again,Craig said standing up to leave.

"Look man you're trying my patience,you don't want to see my when I'm angry",the unfamiliar voice retorted back.

"Whatever I'm out",Craig said leaving.

After Craig left the mystery man took a seat next to Manny.

"Hey Manny, it's me Jay",Jay stated.

Jay...I don't want him to see me like this was all Manny could think about.

"I know,you probably wondering what the hell he doing here and where is my best friend, Jay said before pausing,"well Emma is trying to salvage what's left of her relationship with Sean but you know how Sean is",Jay said before grabbing her hand.

Even though Manny was unconsious, when she Jay grabbed her hand, she felt a warm feeling coming over her.

"So enough about Emma and Sean, how you feeling, Jay asked before continuing, "Manny I'm so sorry for the way Craig treats you and I want you to know not every guy is like that",Jay said now stroking her hair.

"What the hell Jay snap out of this mushy shit" Jay thought to himself, but he couldn't. When he was with Manny everything felt so right and everything he did actually made sense.

"Manny you're so damn beautiful, Jay said whispering and getting closer to her face, "and I want to give my all to you and your baby",Jay said meaning everything he just said.

Jay was contemplating on wheter he should do what he wanted to do since he first met her. Jay washed away any insecurites he had when he looked down and saw her beautiful face. Jay leaned in slowly and gave Manny a kiss that could make any girl melt. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours and was so passionate it had Manny's insides screaming.

"Open up you're eyes Manny",Jay said before kissing each of her eyes.

Jay was happy he finally let his true feelings out and it felt so good. He only wish that Manny could kiss him back and tell him that she needed him.

"Bye,Manny see you tomorrow",Jay said sadly really not wanting to leave.

As Jay was leaving he turned around to see Manny awake, eyes watering.

"Jay just promise me you won't hurt me and my baby!!!",Manny said uncontrolably

"I promise Manny",Jay said running back to Manny's side.

And with that Jay's lips met Manny's, this time Manny kissed him back. This kiss was full of emotions. They played with each other's tounges and when the finally part Jay looked at Manny and said:

"I need you to make me a better person, Manny without you I'm not sane, I...I...Love you Manuella Santos." Jay said whiling rubbing on her stomach.

Manny was happy that somebody loved her,but she was still a little insecure. "I love you too Jay" Manny said knowing that was the honest to God truth. 


End file.
